


Блаженное неведение

by NecRomantica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Стайлз считает, что Питеру рано знать про все, что происходит в Бикон-Хиллз, но прав ли он?





	

— Упал, — виновато улыбается Стайлз, поправляя бинт на голове. — Я бываю ужасно неуклюжим. Однажды споткнулся на ровном месте, а потом столько в гипсе проходил, что одна девчонка успела на нем Джоконду нарисовать.   
Питер вопросительно смотрит на Скотта, и тот кивает:   
— Акварелью.  
А потом бросает на Стайлза красноречивый взгляд, но Стайлз хмурится: рано. Питер еще не готов окунуться в ведро помоев под названием “Бикон-Хиллз и дерьмо, которое тут постоянно происходит”. Он всего пару месяцев здесь, он классный, и Стайлзу с ним классно. Если забыть о заблудшей волчице, именно Стайлза принявшей за свой сегодняшний обед.

— О притолоку ударился, — говорит Стайлз, пока Питер рассматривает шишку на его лбу так, словно там рог какой растет. — У Дитона в клинике все такое низкое.  
— Зато ты — Леброн Джеймс, — хмыкает Питер. — Чувак, если хочешь что-то сказать, лучше скажи сразу. Моя мама вот не сказала папке в свое время, и в итоге он столько лет жил и не знал, что он самый счастливый человек на свете.  
Он широко улыбается и забрасывает в рот очередной пончик. Стайлз мог бы испортить его радужное настроение рассказом о фэйри, который чуть мозги из него не вытряс, если бы Скотт не подоспел вовремя, но еще рано. Пусть Питер еще немного поживет в блаженном неведении.

— Что, скажешь, с велика упал, а потом собачка покусала? — спрашивает Питер, глядя, как стремительно пропитывается кровью повязка, которую миссис МакКол наложила Стайлзу на живот.  
Стайлз примерно так бы и соврал, разве что на месте собачки была бы бешеная лиса-убийца, но он не может произнести ни слова. Укус оборотеня-скорпиона — еще одного творения жутких докторов — горит и пульсирует, но помощь уже близко: Дитон сказал Скотту, чем можно снять боль, пока сам он готовит противоядие.  
— Мы проверили все аптеки, — врывается в клинику Скотт. — Препарат очень редкий, нигде нет.  
— Плохо дело, — говорит Дитон вполголоса, но Стайлз все равно слышит. — Его может сгубить даже не яд, а болевой шок.  
— И что нам делать? — отчаянно спрашивает Скотт, а потом у него трезвонит мобильный. — Это Питер. Ну что ему нужно, в такой-то момент?  
Скотт выбегает из клиники, Дитон возвращается в лабораторию, а Стайлз успевает только подумать, что Питер же был рядом еще минуту назад, как тот вновь оказывается перед глазами.  
— Похоже, у меня уже глюки начались из-за этого скорпиона, — находит в себе силы пробормотать Стайлз.  
— Скорпион? Ладно, потом про скорпиона, — хмурится Питер, вытаскивая из кармана шприц и ампулу с лекарством, сверяется с листком, который — Стайлз готов поклясться — все время был у Скотта, и довольно заявляет. — Два штата обежал, пока нашел. Будет больно. Хотя тебе и так больно. Значит, будет не больно. Совсем скоро. Зажмурься. И для остальных — у тебя просто волшебный иммунитет.  
И втыкает иглу Стайлзу в вену.

— Правда, Скотт оборотень? Реальный, с зубами такой, с клыками? — выдает Питер.   
— Серьезно? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Я полчаса рассказывал тебе про всю ерунду, которая тут у нас творится, а тебя больше всего впечатлило, что Скотт оборотень?  
Ему самому не терпится подробнее узнать про то, насколько суперскорость — супер, но Питер спас ему жизнь, поэтому имеет право задавать сколько угодно вопросов, Стайлзу приходится потерпеть.   
— Ну… да, — немного подумав, отвечает Питер и оживляется снова. — А он не синий случайно? У нас в академии был один такой, внешне — зверюга зверюгой, тоже клыкастый, и лапищи — во! Милейшей души человек, доктор биофизики! А как обратится — синий!  
— Скотт не синий. В какой еще академии?  
В следующие полчаса Стайлз слушает рассказы о таких вещах, по сравнению с которыми все происходившее в Бикон-Хиллз — сказки для трехлеток. 

***  
— Упал, — говорит Стайлз, когда Скотт замечает, что он без конца трет ушибленный затылок.  
Скотт вопросов не задает, верит на слово, и от этого безоговорочного доверия Стайлз противен сам себе. Но, в конце концов, рассказывать Скотту про мутантов — перебор, по крайней мере сейчас, пусть немного поживет в блаженном неведении. И уж тем более Стайлз не может рассказать ему, что Питер пусть и невероятно быстр, но над координацией движений ему еще работать и работать, особенно когда он пытается держать партнера на весу… Стайлз снова трет затылок и улыбается Скотту: да, психику лучшего друга нужно беречь.


End file.
